The present invention relates generally to a drive connection for controlling the reciprocation of an operating member from a drive shaft through an eccentric member and, more particularly, to such a drive connection wherein intermittent rotation of the drive shaft is selectively transmitted through the eccentric member into reciprocation of a connecting rod operatively associated with a harness frame of a textile loom or a like operating member.
Improvements in textile looms have been directed to increasing the rate of production with enhanced quality. This requires high speed operation with reliable mechanical performance. These desired characteristics are not easily attainable because of the problems encountered in attempting to operate reciprocating mechanisms, such as the harness frames in a textile weaving loom, that must reciprocate at high speeds yet stop accurately for proper operational positioning. As operating speeds of looms have increased, the problem of reliable control and positioning of harness frames has become of considerable concern.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a drive connection capable of high speed reciprocation and reliable positioning control.